Episode 19
'In the Box '(ボックスに Bokkusu ni ) is the 19th episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime. Summary Rinne opens the mysterious box given to him years ago to find a powerful Shinigami tool called the hoop of judgement. With it, Rinne continues to pursue his life flame while fending off Kain and confronting his father again. Plot Overview Inside Kain's shed, Ageha awakens to Sakura pounding a drum signaling for help. Sakura shows her the box addressed to Rinne and Ageha tries to open it with her scythe, but it electrocutes her. Rokumon and Jumonji wake up as well and Rokumon explains that the box has something only Rinne can read. Ageha then helps them break out using her bombs and they head up towards the Wheel of Reincarnation while carrying the box. Meanwhile, Rinne is dodging Kain's attacks when the group catches up. Kain blasts them with energy, and Sakura hurriedly tells him to read the box's message. He recognizes it as the box his grandmother gave to him when he was young, but his father had taken it before it was opened. The letters materialize and Rinne reads it out loud: "Elementary School Entrance Gift!!" Everyone is momentarily disappointed, but the box opens to reveal a red hoop. Kain quickly seizes the Haori, causing Rinne to gravitate towards the Wheel as a spirit. Rokumon and Sakura quickly fly up and Sakura tells Rinne to grab on, at which point the three disappear. Ageha and Jumonji are shocked, and they wonder if the trio had become reborn. But Kain speculates that it's the doing of the Hoop of Judgement, a legendary Shinigami tool that can transport the user to the criminal they are pursuing. He thinks they had gone to the root of crimes, the Damashigami Company. Rinne wakes up in a dark room, thinking that he had led Sakura to be reborn with him. He apologizes profusely as she wakes up but stops when they hear voices approaching. Sabato and Kain's mother walk in conversing while Rinne's Life Flame floats in, illuminating the room. Kain's mother apologizes for the lack of power due to being poor, and Sabato suggests selling the Life Flame, to which Rinne throws a chair at his head. Kain walks down the corridor of his house, with Ageha and Jumonji irritably tagging along. He arrives to see Sabato, Rinne and Sakura in the room with his mom. Sabato greets Kain enthusiastically and receives an attack instead. Bijin, who was searching for Sabato then comes in, and he explains that she is his long-lost sister and the reason he needs money. Kain's mother suspects nothing as Bijin plays along even when Ageha confronts her. In the chaos, Rinne sneaks towards the Life Flame, and Kain tries to punish him for it. Before the attack could reach Rinne though, the Hoop of Judgement quickly activates into a shield against the unjust attack before shrinking back into bracelet form. Bijin says it's the Shield of Justice feature of the Hoop, and the room goes dark. It turns out to be Sabato and Bijin sneaking off with the Life Flame and other furniture, and they escape with a smoke screen. Kain stops them at the exit of their estate, explaining that the Life Flame is a dummy. Everyone catches up, and Ageha throws her scythe to Rinne to help him defend against Kain's attacks. Sakura then leads the others to look for Rinne's Flame in the shed. They end up finding many Life Flames and wonder which one is real. At the same time an order of Unagi comes in and Kain's mother requests for it to be on her tab. She, Sabato, and Bijin go inside to eat, to Kain's displeasure. Ageha carts in the Life Flames and Jumonji bats them at Rinne, with the logic that the real one would not pass through his body. They all turn out to be duds, and then everyone eats together at Kain's mother's invitation. Rinne feels chills due to his body still left out in the rain, and Kain's mother suggests warming up at the fireplace. There, Rinne finds his real Life Flame while deflecting another attack from Kain with his Hoop. Kain's mother recieves an order of melon, distracting Kain enough for Sabato and Bijin to jump out the window and run away. Rinne and Kain eventually corner them and the Hoop of Judgement wraps around the two thieves. But before the pursuers could do anything else, Sabato and Bijin disappear in a whirlwind, leaving only the stolen goods. Kain ultimately gives up his pursuit of Rinne's flame due to the Hoop of Judgement, but he says that Rinne is still guilty due to being Sabato's son. In the end, they all eat melon together (except for Kain). Rinne also tries to use the Hoop to find the Damashigami Company but it fails due to the tight security. Cast in order of appearance * Ageha * Sakura Mamiya * Tsubasa Jūmonji * Rokumon * Rinne Rokudō * Kain * Kain's Mother * Sabato Rokudō * Bijin Adapted Chapters * Chapter 57 * Chapter 58 Trivia * In the manga, Bijin does not appear. Gallery Ep 19 Rinne receiving box.png Sabato-and-Kain.jpg Ep 19 Kain with mom and Sabato.png Ep 19 Eating Unagi.png Ep 19 Rinne's body.png Ep 19 Rinne's real life flame.png Ep 19 Rinne protected by the hoop.png Ep 19 Catching the thieves.png See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1